


Anglia nyomorúsága, avagy F*** you, Alfred!

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	Anglia nyomorúsága, avagy F*** you, Alfred!

Büszkén járok, lépek, elmegyek melletted. Te csak állsz, és másokkal nevetsz. Nem baj. Én jól vagyok. Nem mintha ennyi tönkre tehetne. Tudod te egyáltalán én miket éltem át, még mielőtt te egyáltalán ismertél volna? Ennél több kell, ha a padlóra akarsz küldeni, te...

Folyton folyvást, egyre unalmasabb, mindig és minden körülmények között utánad takarítani. Amerika így, Alfred úgy. Idegesítő. Csak szedegetem fel a darabokat, mindent megjavítok, hibáidat jóvá teszem. De, mondd, ez miért az én dolgom?

Talán megszokás. Elvégre mindig ezt tettem, mióta csak megismertelek. Kezdetben a kapcsolatunk is másmilyen volt. Szinte apaként tekintettem magamra, téged fiamként szerettelek. De tudod... Felnőttél időközben, s változott a helyzet. Te is megváltoztál... Talán én is, bár ezt igazán nem hiszem. Ha így volna, talán nem tartanánk most itt. Nem hagytál volna el mindezek után. Tudod... Hát az Isten verje meg, persze, hogy tudod! És szóvá is teszed. Olyan idegesítő. Nincs szükségem a szánalmadra. Nincsen szükségem már rád. Ott hagytál. Akkor hagyjál is békén. És ne keserítsd meg a napjaimat. A megmaradt napjaimat.

A szavaid, mint szemeid, égetnek. Ne nézz. Ne merj rám nézni. Ne szólj hozzám. Nincs szükségem a karjaidra, hogy felálljak, és állva is maradjak. Mert nem vagyok egyedül. Sosem vagyok egyedül. Nyomorúság barátom több, mint lelkesen segít át mindezen, s nyújt társaságot, habár még ezt sem igénylem...

Tudod, vicces, hogy azt hitted, hogy ennyivel tönkretehetsz engem... Engem! Látszik, hogy fiatal vagy még, gyerekes ábrándokkal. Nem is ismersz. Nem ismerhetsz. Hisz sose akartál. Sosem láttál engem. Én csak egy móka, játék voltam számodra. Biztosan azért, mert én voltam az első. Mert én voltam a kezed ügyében. Mert én voltam az, aki hitt az ostoba szavaidnak, az ostoba szemeidnek, az ostoba mosolyodnak...

De nem félek. Régen féltem, s téged is féltettelek. De most már nem kell. Nevetve elhaladhatok melletted, anélkül, hogy a testi épségedért kelljen aggódnom. Anélkül, hogy érted kelljen aggódnom. Anélkül, hogy a lelked miatt kelljen aggódnom...

Csak az a fránya hang... És a barátai... Miért mondják másképp? Úgy fáj. Ha erővel akarom kizárni őket, hogy ne halljam... Annyira fájdalmas...

Ahogy megyek a kihalt utcán, a sötétség körbeölel. Ez jó. Ez segít. Érezteti, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Na nem mintha magányos lennék! Nem én! Csak... a bennem hagyott lappangó érzések... valahogy befeketítettek. Belsőmből kivesztek a színek. De ez kevés. Ennél sokkal több kell. Nem tehetsz tönkre, mint mondtam már, csak nevetek rajtad, és naívságodon!

Valami követ. Hát tényleg nem vagyok egyedül. A sötétség oltalmazóan takar, de ez a valaki nem evilági, hát könnyen meglát így is. Sosem voltam egyedül. Mindig mellettem voltak. A démonaim, és Ő... A nyomorúság. Azt hiszem. Sosem mutatkozott be. Nem is kérdeztem. Csak vészterhes csendeket osztottunk meg. És ez így van jól. Szeretem a társaságát, ő is az enyémet. Ezzel már is egy plusz pontja van veled ellentétben. Hah, egy jött-ment kis senki vagy. Látod. Nem látod... Ne is lásd. NE nézz rám. Nézz rám... DE ne nézz rám! Utállak. Megvetlek.

Itthagytál. Hideg van. Ez emlékeztet arra... Hogy mikor otthagytál a hidegben... Jól kinevetted a könnyeim. Hát neked tényleg csak szórakozás volt ez az egész velem...

Fuss....

Ne akarj még egyszer szembetalálkozni velem. Fuss el inkább jó messzire, mert ásni fogok, és nem állok jót magamért. Ha egyszer eltemetem az érzéseimet, a közös emlékeinket, és te is ott vagy, nem garantálhatom, hogy téged nem áslak el. Te is az egészhez tartozol. Sokáig hozzám tartoztál,... vagy én hozzád? Nem is fontos. De többé már nem.

Szóval nincs szükségem a leereszkedésedre, az üres szavaidra, amik mögött hamis jóindulat van, ahogy arról kérdezgetsz, hogy viselem. Semmi közöd hozzá! Nem kellesz sem te, sem a meleg kezeid, az idióta mosolyod, de még a hazug szavaid sem. Valaki vár rám.

Valaki, aki sosem hagy el. Aki sosem csal meg. Aki nem hazudik nekem. Egyszerű, hogy miért. Hiszen nem is beszél. Csak bekebelez. Elönt. Átérez. Semmi tettetés.

Nyomorúság.

De ha ő itt van velem... akkor miért bénít meg a fájdalom? Miért... folynak...a könnyeim?

Miért vagyok magányos nélküled?

_Tudod mit?_  Nevetek fel. _Fuck you, Alfred! Fájjon neked is már ez egy kicsit._

A sötétben lassan botorkáltam a házad felé, Nyomorúság támogatott, mert minden erőm tovaszállt a sírással... Megbotlok, elesek, de mindig felállok. Újra meg újra. IGazán fárasztó ez már mostanra. Elegem van. 

Egy gonosz vigyorral kopogok ajtódon, melyet te mit sem sejtve ki is nyitsz. Csak nézel rám idiótán, mintha még sosem láttál volna. 

Igazság szerint, talán még tényleg nem is láttál. Nem így. Mindig elfordultam, vagy később már te mutattad a hátad. De nem baj. Ez csak még szórakoztatóbbá teszi az egészet.

– Surprise, motherfucker. – Szólalok meg reszelős hangon. – And goodbye. 

Azzal előveszem régi pisztolyomat, melyet még kalózkoromban használtam, s a számba helyezve elsütöm.

Az a horribilis arckifejezés, melyet legutoljára láttam életemben Alfreden, mindent megért.


End file.
